


Captured Crimson

by Emilx311



Series: Captured Verse [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Suicide Attempt, War era mentalities, allusions to rape and torture, no non-con or dub-con despite kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilx311/pseuds/Emilx311
Summary: The Uchiha clan were well known for taking those with red-eyes to be their "brides", by force if they had to. Senju Tobirama was born with a target on his face and a clan determined to save him from such a fate. He lived his life in secret, hiding from everyone outside the Senju clan until his luck ran out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I'm not 100% sure where this is going as my muse has taken the reins and won't tell me much. The original idea was for a MadaTobi fic but then IndraTobi hit hard in some chat groups and I got sucked in and Indra demanded that he be paired with Tobi in this *shrugs* Hope you enjoy, and please let me know what you think :)

It was a well-known fact within the land of fire that the Uchiha clan had a love for the colour red, or perhaps more accurately a love for red-eyes. Because of their sharingan the Uchiha had a tendency to view those with red-eyes as _theirs_. They believed bearers of red-eyes had been marked by the goddess Amaterasu as a sign they were meant to be the spouse of an Uchiha. Because of this the Uchiha had gained a reputation for stealing all those with said eye-colour. Age, gender, originating from an allied clan or and enemy clan, none of it mattered. If you had red eyes the Uchiha would carry you off-by force if necessary. They even had a history of doing so in the middle of battles, going so far as to abandon previous objectives in favour of capturing and claiming a red-eyed enemy soldier. Even rumours of a person with red-eyes would attract swarms of Uchiha determined to bring them back to their clan “where they belonged”. It was therefore no surprise to anyone that the first emotion the Senju clan head felt upon gazing at the face of his second son was horror, because there staring innocently up at him were two wide, red eyes.

Butsuma knew that those eyes would make his son a target of the Uchiha, who were the Senju’s most hated enemy. No one knew how the kidnapped red-eyed “spouses” of the Uchiha were treated beyond their compound walls. One look at his son’s eyes and Butsuma saw visions of a horrible future. Of his son locked away in chains, kept because he had red-eyes but hated because he was a Senju. A slave, or even a stud with no freedom and no hope of escape beyond death. ‘No’, Butsuma thought, almost desperately clutching his son to him, no he refused to allow such a thing to happen. He considered for a moment if it wouldn’t be better, kinder, to kill the babe now before it could live. Death now would be a mercy compared to the future he had just envisioned, but he could not bring himself to do it. He could not harm, could not kill, his own child. The boy was his flesh and blood, a true Senju and a member of his clan. He could not break his oaths in such a way. No, the boy would live and would have his clan to protect him from the vile Uchiha. Of this Butsuma was determined; they would not have his son.

Tobirama grew up well aware of the danger his own eyes posed. His father had warned him many times of what the Uchiha may do should they learn of them. The first jutsu he’d been taught had been a genjutsu, designed to disguise the colour of his eyes. It would not fool any Uchiha, but could prevent others from outside of the Senju from discovering him. The whole of his clan rallied to his cause, ensuring that none outside their kin saw or heard any hint of his existence or his eyes. They drilled it in to their children’s heads never to speak of him to those outside their kin. The Senju would not see one of their taken and forced to remain with their most bitter enemy. Some would perhaps find it disturbing how many among them had promised him that should the worst come to pass and the Uchiha learned of his eyes they would kill him themselves before he could be taken, but Tobirama found only comfort in their words. Better a mercy kill and a quick death at the hands of those who loved him than a life of captivity in the hands of his enemies-no matter how much Hashirama cried at the thought of it.

A mercy kill, however, was truly a last resort and the Senju found other ways to help their second heir survive. Butsuma pushed his sons in training, trying to make them as strong as possible as soon as possible. He taught them how to fight dirty, how to push an advantage once they had it. His brother hated the idea, but Tobirama could afford no such scruples, not when his potential fate was far worse than mere death. When busy their father gave them over to other members of the clan who delighted in teaching them new jutsus, or katas, or sword forms even as they pushed at them to improve faster, to mater more. Hashirama whined and wailed but Tobirama soaked it up ad asked for more. He knew there may well come a fay when he would need every last truck he could get, and intended to endure he had many. The Uchiha would not find him to be easy prey.

Included in the techniques taught were stronger and stronger genjutsu he could use to disguise his eyes as well as transformation techniques. Anything to hide the target he’d been born with so obviously on his face. Even so, no matter how much he learned and improved Butsuma refused to allow him outside the compound on missions. It frustrated Tobirama to no end since Hashirama and even the younger Kawarama were being allowed out on assignments. He worried for his brothers and hated that he could not be there to protect them. It grated on him that he could do nothing as his brothers risked their lives. In an effort to combat his frustrations he trained even more, honing his sensor abilities and learning to fight blind. When they were around, he also pushed his brothers to train harder, to learn more. It was the way he knew to help protect them when they were beyond the compound walls. He also started playing around with fuinjutsu and jutsu creation. He wanted to make his own jutsus and seals. Secretly he hoped that he’d be able to find or create one which could permanently alter his features….alter his hated eyes.

He had yet to find anything strong enough to potentially fool the Uchiha, but that did not mean his studies were not worthwhile. Tobirama learned, and he pushed, and he fought until finally his father conceded and he was allowed out on missions, though only those guarantied not to involve Uchiha-and even then, he was expected to hide his eyes at all times outside of the compound. He didn’t care about the restrictions, not when he was finally able to be useful. Finally, able to give back to the clan that had done so much to protect him over the years. When out on missions he often forewent wearing anything with his clan’s symbol. Not because of a lack of pride, but so that any who may glimpse his eyes would be unable to trace his identity. After all, even the Senju’s closest allies were unaware that Butsuma’s second son had survived infancy, so little was he talked about. It was safer for him that way.

So, Tobirama took to wrapping his eyes and relied on his senses. This was no great hardship as his vision had never been the best to begin with. He wore unassuming clothing and learned to fade into the background. He was sent on espionage, and sabotage, and assassination missions and learned not to be seen or heard. Rumours grew of a white ghost-a pale shinobi with no eyes, no colour, and no clan who could be everywhere and nowhere and who killed as he pleased, He became a living ghost story, and the Senju smiled in secret pride to themselves while saying nothing.

Tobirama made sure to teach all the tricks he had learned on these missions to his brothers. He was unable to accompany them on their missions as they were often sent against the Uchiha, so this was his way of protecting them. And he was thankful for every trick when first Kawarama and then Itama escaped death by a hair’s breath thanks to some obscure jutsu or stealth trick he’d forced them to learn. They were injured and would carry scars, but they lived and they healed to see battle again. It had been a close thing many, many times and Tobirama hated that that was all he could do, but even so if the worst ever did happen to him, if he was caught and captured, he’d still feel all his work worth it knowing that it had saved his brothers’ lives. He was even more thankful when they discovered Itama’s talent for healing. True healers, those with the predisposing and the ability, were rare and no clan would willingly pass one up, so Itama was taken from the worst of the fighting to heal those who made it home.

Kawarama Tobirama continued to push even harder after this. Itama was a safe as he could be in these times so he focused his attention on his other younger brother as Hashirama’s began to protest their father’s methods. As his elder brother began to speak out more often, as he started skipping training and ranting about peace and how close they’d come to loosing their brothers Tobirama concentrated on teaching his younger the basics of sensing. He taught Kawarama how to use senses other than sight to give him an advantage in battle, helped him with his jutsus, sparred with him, did anything and everything he could think to help his brother live. While they’d been lucky enough not to busy any siblings, Tobirama had seen enough young cousins buried in the ground to be aware of the realities of their world.

He also continued to take missions as often as his father would allow. The reputation of the “white ghost” grew as did the mystery surrounding him. Tales and speculation ran wild about who the specter was and where he came from. Tobirama kept his ears open, but no one came close to guessing the truth. Red eyes were never thought of, nor was he associated with the earth toned Senju clan. Still, he continued to keep a close eye on the rumours because what if? A single hint, a single rumour or loose word could spell his doom.

Tobirama returned home from a successful assassination to an oddly tense house. His father gave a curt compliment on a job well done when he reported in, as always, but he seemed preoccupied with other matters and perhaps even worried. Tobirama marked it as odd, even as he bowed and left to find his siblings. He could sense them all within the house so he wasn’t too worried anything had happened to them while he was away. Hashirama’s door was closed and when he knocked his elder brother’s voice was hurt and angry as he yelled to be left alone. Shocked, and honestly rather hurt by his normally affectionate brother’s rejection Tobirama obeyed the command. The oddness only grew as he followed his senses to the kitchen and Itama.

“I’m home” he announced to his little brother, who dropped the tea cup he was holding to leap in to Tobirama’s arms, practically sobbing. Tobirama held him tight even as he made a noise of confusion.

“You’re okay, thank Kami you’re okay! After everything I was so worried that they would know and you wouldn’t have any warning and they’d get you when you were out by yourself!” Itama wailed into his chest, leaving Tobirama feeling even more confused than before.

“Itama what? You were worried who wold know what?” He questioned, even as he began rubbing a smoothing hand up and down his brother’s back.

“That those damned Uchiha would know about you” Kawarama replied angrily from where he’d entered to investigate the commotion. Tobirama raised a single eyebrow because that was hardly a new concern.

“Why do you think they would know now when they didn’t before?” Tobirama asked, perplexed. He’d been as careful as he always was, had not uncovered his eyes at all during the mission and had heard no new rumours about himself. Kawarama’s expression darkened even more.

“Because of Hashirama” the brown-haired boy replied curtly. Tobirama blinked. He knew his elder brother would never purposely cause him harm, so what had Hashirama done that had endangered him? Knowing that Kawarama was too angry to properly explain he turned to Itama for an explanation.

“You know how Hashirama-aniki has been sneaking out lately?” Itama asked. Tobirama nods in response because yes, of course he did. Butsuma had been getting increasingly more annoyed about it for the past few months and had taken to complaining about it more and more. “Well, father wanted to know where he’s been going so, he had Kawarama follow him. Turns out he’d met an Uchiha, though he didn’t know that, at the river and they became friends. Father was furious, not just because he’d been contorting with the enemy, but because he’d been talking…telling stories” Itama said, worry clear in his voice. Tobirama swayed slightly. He felt as though someone had dropped a bucket of cold water over him, the shock of it shaking him down to his core. Was this it? Had he been discovered? Had his elder brother unknowingly sealed his fate?

Seeing his face Itama hurries to continue, “he never mentioned names, and he definitely never talked about your eyes-father asked him about that specifically.” He reassures Tobirama, who feels the relied as sharply as he’d felt the shock and fear only moments ago.

“But” Kawarama begins, still angry, “he still talked. He told his friend stories about us, about all _three_ of us. And the Uchiha was apparently Tajima, the clan head’s son, and was also followed by his own younger brother so there was a confrontation at the river between us and father, and them and their father. They definitely realized who Hashirama is, so they know that their information is off. They know father has a fourth son now and they’ll want to know why they didn’t before and why you’ve never been seen so they’ll dig” he warns. Tobirama grimaces because this is true. It is not as bad as it could be, but it is still far from ideal.

Shinobi thrive on information. That the Uchiha know nothing about a member of the Senju’s head family will infuriate them, so they will dig. They will dig and they will find nothing. All their informants will say the same thing, Senju Butsuma has three children, three sons. At most they will find out a fourth was born but died as a babe. They will dig and find nothing more on what they know must exist. The fewer answers they get the more questions they will ask. The longer their search goes on the more determined, the more obsessed they will become about it. This means nothing good for Tobirama whose existence depends on his secrecy, and his brothers know it. They likely have some time, he knows that no matter how careful he is the risk is always there. He’s been living on borrowed time since his birth and he wonders if the clock is finally about to run out.

Still, he refuses to let panic win out. Tobirama has been fighting his fate his whole life and he refuses to just give up now. Already his genius mind is working, trying to find some sort of solution. Spread rumours of a cousin perhaps, one who grew up with them like a brother? Allege that he is alive but sickly? A son unknown because he is too weak to ever join the fighting would not be a son the Uchiha would care about. A child fostered when they were children maybe? Sent back to their true clan now but still considered a “brother” by Hashirama’s standards. All are plausible excuses for his brother’s words, all stories that would dissuade the Uchiha from looking deeper.

“It’ll be okay” he reassured his brothers, gathering Kawarama up to join Itama in his arms. He makes his voice sound sure, confident even if he does not truly feel so. He will not let his brothers suffer more because of him if he can prevent it.

“We’ll beat them” Kawarama promises him, something dark and ugly in his voice. “We’ll beat them and then you won’t have to worry anymore. You’ll be able to walk outside without hiding who you are, you’ll be able to stand beside us and claim us as your kin and show your eyes without making a target of yourself!” Tobirama smiled, touched by the other’s devotion.

“Everyone who matters knows who I am, acknowledges me and recognizes my kin already” he reassures them. It is true. His family, his clan, they know him. They care for him and will protect him. What do outsiders’ matter when he has his clan on his side? A clan so devoted they would stain themselves as kin killers to save him from an even worse fate. Compared to them the outside world means nothing, and yet Tobirama can still feel an invisible noose tightening around his neck. He dreads the day anyone outside his clan learns of him, for that will be the day his way of life ends, and yet he feels that day swiftly approaching. Still, it is not today so he will spend today with his little brothers and tomorrow he will begin to prepare for the worst.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for the purposes of this fic Madara and Indra are twins. Uchiha tradition says that twins have equal rights to lead no matter which was born first (Indra in this case) so Indra let Madara be the heir even though he's technically the second born because he was more interested in leading than Indra was. 
> 
> Ages: River Confrontation/Current day
> 
> Hashirama: 14/19  
> Indra+Madara: 15/20  
> Izuna: 13/18  
> Tobirama: 12/17  
> Kawarama: 10/15  
> Itama: 9/14

Time passes as time is wont to do. Tobirama continues to train, to push himself and his brothers. He focuses deeply on his sensor abilities, both so he could continue to hide his eyes away beneath fabric without problems and so that he could have as much forewarning as possible when his luck finally ran out. Hashirama’s blunder five years ago had made things more difficult, but they had managed to cover his slip through a judicious use of rumours, as Tobirama himself has suggested. The clans of fire now knew that Butsuma had a fourth surviving son, but they knew very little about him, Rumour stated that he was a very sickly child, too weak to ever train properly. They believed him to be the disappointment of the Senju-too unimportant to even mention his name. Descriptions all varied though the only thing they had in common with his true looks was the pale skin, though most assumed the sickly sort of pale instead of his naturally light skin. Tobirama payed close attention, but no matter how the rumours warped they made no mention of white hair or, most importantly, red eyes.

At the same time his reputation as the white ghost also continued to grow. Though a couple people wondered about a connection between the mysterious Senju son and the white ghost those ideas never spread, thanks in part to the differing descriptions and the lack of clan identifiers on the ghost. Surely if he did belong to the Senju they would have bragged of him by now? All in all, it was the best outcome they could have hoped for, though Tobirama detested the distance which had grown between his brothers because of what had happened. While Tobirama himself bore Hashirama no ill will about what had happened Kawarama and Itama did not agree. Itama, always the kind-hearted soul, had quickly forgiven Hashirama but he was still ever so slightly warry of trusting him. Most would be unable to tell, but Tobirama was not most and he’d always known his brothers better than anyone else. For his part, Kawarama had never fully forgiven his eldest brother for his negligence. Both of his younger brothers had spent months terrified that the information Hashirama had given would ignite the Uchiha’s interest uncontrollably. Slowly, as months went by and there seemed to be no extra attention focused on Tobirama they calmed. Never completely, but then with his eyes he had never had the luxury of completely relaxing his guard.

Unfortunately, for all his care and all his training, Tobirama was still far from invincible. He’d been sent out on another assassination mission, but the intel he’d been given had been incomplete. The target had hired ninja guards from another clan, and while he’d been able to kill them and the target he hadn’t escaped without injuries. Aside from smaller cuts and bruises, he had a large slice along his side, which, while bandaged pulled with every step he took. His chakra was also very low. He was not quite at the level of being in danger of chakra exhaustion, but he was dangerously close. He barely had enough to sense around his immediate environment enough to be able to keep his eyes covered. He didn’t dare try to reach any further out in fear of using up what little he had left. This was why he didn’t sense the other nin until they were practically right in front of him. As soon as they did register, he also realized that they were both the type of smoky burning fire chakra he associated with Uchiha.

Tobirama jumped back from them as soon as what he was sensing registered to his brain, wincing as the sudden movement caused his just-closed wound to re-open. He shifts his stance slightly, both to compensate for and to hide the injury. He kept his face impassive, desperate to hide the panic fluttering in his chest. This situation was so very bad. Not the worst case, not yet, but it was still far from good. He was hurt, low on chakra, and practically fighting blind. The Uchiha on the other hand were brimming with chakra. They seemed strong, alert and fresh. The only thing slowing them down was their shock at finding him, but that would not last long. He shifted defensively, preparing to flee-it was the only (desirable) way he could himself surviving this.

Izuna stood gaping, rendered numb by the sight of the famous white ghost right in front of them. He and Madara were out on a simple mission when they’d all but crashed into the infamous specter. Beside him Madara was equally shocked, though he recovered quicker, dropping into a defensive stance in front of Izuna who followed suit, activating his sharingan and reaching for a blade. Except…something about the situation seemed off to him.

The white ghost supposed to be strong and unafraid of anything. He was rumoured to be one of the strongest shinobi in the land of fire. He tore through enemies as if they were flies. So why hadn’t he attacked them yet? A quick scan of the man revealed that his battle stance appeared to be slightly off as well, though Izuna couldn’t be entirely certain as it still seemed functional enough. Still, his intuition was telling him firmly that something was weird about the situation. The white ghost had never attacked an Uchiha he recalls. The ghost had fought them when forced but never seemed to seek them out. If not for his always covered eyes people may have wondered if he owed his allegiance to their clan, had wondered in spite of the eyes a few times. In fact, he almost seemed to avoid Uchiha now that Izuna thought on it. Some of his clansmen with prowess in sensing had told tales of sensing him coming only for the white ghost to divert his path and go around them.

In fact, the closer Izuna looked at him the more certain he was that the ghost seemed wary, almost afraid of them. His stance was geared more towards flight than fight. Odd for someone who ran around free and seemed to kill where and how he pleased. Well, Izuna decided, he would prove to this ghost that wariness was well-founded. His eyes narrowed in determination as he flung a kunai without warning. The ghost dodged, as Izuna knew he would, only to jump right in to the path of the fireball Izuna had blown right after. The pale shinobi was forced to change direction mid-jump, causing him to twist just enough to expose the bloodstained bandages and cloth along his side. Izuna’s eyes widened in realization. The ghost was injured, was weak! He must have just come from another fight!

“Aniki, his side” Izuna breathed and watched the ghost stiffen as his brother’s eyes found what his had only moments before. While the white ghost had never acted directly against their clan before he was far from an ally and a single glance with his brother confirmed that they would be using this chance to take him down. As one they breathed deeply and shot fire at the ghost from both sides, pinning him in.

Tobirama sensed the Uchiha gathering their chakra just before he felt the heat of their jutsus closing in on him. Automatically he called water to himself to counter their flames, filling the area with steam. He then faltered and swayed, light headed and dizzy from the use of chakra he could not spare. For one crucial moment his hold on his senses slipped and the Uchiha took full advantage. Instinct, and instinct alone was what saved him from their attack, his body automatically twirling away from the barrage of kunai thrown at him. He twisted enough to avoid most of them, but one brushed along the side of his head, leaving behind a shallow cut and, more importantly, slicing through the cloth tied around his head to hide his eyes. He slammed his eyes shut just before it fell to the ground, not caring that doing so left him at a disadvantage. He felt dizzy still, unsteady and unsure on his feet.

“Everything under there was just normal?” Izuna asks, slightly disappointed. Everyone wondered why the ghost always kept the upper half of his face covered. The main assumption was horrible scarring of some type and yet everything that Izuna could see looked perfectly normal. The only feature still hidden was the ghost’s eyes as he’d kept them closed since his coverings fell, and Izuna, putting together what he knew of the other shinobi’s insane skill together with the way he seemed to avoid Uchiha, came to a horrifying conclusion.

“Oh my kami are you hiding a sharingan? Are you an eye stealer??!?!?!” He demanded loudly. Madara growled at the question, fury overtaking his features. Eye stealers were the worst of the worst, almost universally despised and hunted by the clans of fire.

“No!” Tobirama exclaimed, snapping his eyes open in his shock. He would never do such a vile thing, none from his clan would. It was the most disgusting and dishonourable of acts!

Izuna’s first impulse, when the ghost’s eyes opened to reveal red, was to call him a liar. Except that the shade seemed slightly off and instead of tomoe each eye had a single, regular, pupil. The other was telling the truth. He was no eye-thief he was, “Amaterasu blessed” his brother breathed from beside him. Izuna watched as red, beautifully red, eyes widened in horror and realization as Madara did. The ghost’s already pale face blanched to an even lighter shade. Izuna didn’t need to glance at his brother to know their priorities had changed. If the ghost was one of the holy blessed then he had to be brought back to the compound where he could receive the honour he was due.

Tobirama was panicking. This was now, officially, a worst-case scenario. The type his father and other clan members had gone over with him since he was a child. The Uchiha had seen his eyes, nothing would stop them now. Even if he got away this time the Uchiha would now be hunting him to a man for as long as he lived. His family was never going to allow him out on missions again if he survives this, he thinks, mainly to keep other thoughts at bay. Thoughts like how he would never see his brothers again, thoughts about how they may never find his body, may never know what actually happened to him (though they would likely guess). These thoughts he pushes firmly down as he brings his hands up to form the signs his father had taught him before his first mission. An absolute last resort, to be used only if there was no other way out. He lets go of his sensing (of his hope of escape) to direct all his remaining chakra in to the jutsu he was crafting.

Izuna’s eyes widened in horror when he recognized the signs the other was using. Instinct had him moving faster than he ever had before. He leapt at the red-eyed man and wrenched his hands apart just before the other could form the final hand sign needed to complete the jutsu. He used all his weight to push the leaner man in to the ground, noting and ignoring the tremors that wracked the ghost’s body.  His own body was shaking from adrenaline as he stared down at the man who had just come so close, too close, to killing himself.

“What were you thinking?!?! Why would you do that?!?!?!?” He screamed at the other, demanding answers.

“Do what? What was he trying to do Izuna?” Madara asked from above them. He’d followed barely a second after Izuna, alarmed at the panic on the younger’s face.

“He was trying to kill himself, that was a suicide jutsu” Izuna said somberly. He could feel Madara’s shock at his words, as well as the other’s horror that anyone would, could, do such a thing.

“Better death than whatever horrors being your captive will bring” Tobirama spits at them hatefully. He may be caught for the moment but he will not submit. He will fight, and hiss, and spit, and do whatever else he can to defy them every step of the way.

“What?” Madara whispers, as shocked as the speechless Izuna was. Why would he think they would hurt him? He was a sacred being, a gift from their goddess. To harm him was all but unthinkable! Well okay, maybe they would have hurt him a bit to subdue him and get him home safely, but nothing deserving of that reaction!

“We would never!” Izuna protests. The man beneath him snorts in disbelief but keeps his silence. Izuna glances at Madara, not sure how to proceed from here. He gets his answer in the form of a suppression seal tossed at his face. He catches it and sticks it on the ghost who, judging from the way he passes out, must have already been fairly drained. Izuna gets off the other man, keeping a careful eye on him for any signs this is only a ploy. There are none and the ghost remains unconscious as Madara carefully binds his wrists and ankles and picks him up bridal style to carry home.

“Why would he think that?” Izuna asked finally, after they had travelled in silence for a few minutes. His elder brother sighed, a punched expression on his face.

“I don’t know, but he wasn’t just bluffing. He truly believed in what he was saying” Madara replied. Izuna nodded because yes, the other had definitely believed it. Had truly thought death a better fate than surrendering to them. Izuna just did not understand it. Those with red eyes had been kissed by Amaterasu, were blessed by the goddess. They were holy people deserving of reverence and respect. As keepers of the goddess’ will the Uchiha sought them out to protect and love. Every Uchiha dreamed of someday being accepted as a spouse by one of the blessed. So why was a chosen of the goddess so resistant to going with them? The other had been born to be loved by them, how could death be better than such a fate?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what, the cuff is back :P I don't think this will be what many of you were expecting but I hope you enjoy anyways. As always please do let me know what you think <3

Tobirama woke to find himself on something soft, warm, and comfortable. For a moment he could imagine that the day before had just been a nightmare, that he was wrapped up safely in his bed back home in the Senju compound. Or perhaps in an inn where he’d stopped to rest (where he should have stopped to rest) on his way back. The fantasy lasted until he reached for his chakra to sense his surroundings only to find himself unable to grasp it. He frowned, concentrating and reaching deeper but something was blocking his access. With that realization came the rush of memories from the day before. The mission, fighting the target’s unknown guards, being injured in the fight, killing them and heading home low on chakra, running into the Uchiha on the way back, fighting again, his eye coverings falling, their absurd accusations, them seeing his eyes, trying to save himself by ending himself, being stopped, being captured…being captured!

His breath caught as panic welled up in his breast. He couldn’t think past the fear and horror permeating his body. Remaining calm and taking stock of his surroundings as he should, as any good shinobi would, was utterly beyond him at that moment. All he could think was that it had finally happened. What he’d always feared and dreaded had finally happened. The Uchiha demons knew who he was, and even worse they had him. All his training, all his hard work and it hadn’t changed a thing. He’d ended up exactly where his clan had all feared he would. Tears escaped his eyes as all the horrible things his clan had speculated would be done to him rang in his ears. Things he hadn’t been supposed to overhear but had none the less. He curled his shaking body in to himself, whishing selfishly that his father had killed him after his eyes had been revealed. When Butsuma had first seen what his future could so easily be.

Tobirama didn’t realize he was making any sound as he cried, or that there was anyone around to hear him until gentle arms wrapped around him from behind. He was too out of it to attack, or even struggle, as whoever it was pulled him up into a sitting position. He was maneuvered around until he was leaning back against a sturdy chest, siting between two strong thighs with the same war arms still holding him close. As he came back to himself, he realized that whoever it was was rocking him gently and crooning softly in to his hair.  Slowly, he began to make out what the other was saying.

“Shush, shush bright-eyes, it’s okay. Everything is alright, you’re safe now chosen of Amaterasu, no one will hurt you here. Just breath, in and out…there you go. You’re alright, you’re safe. Everything will be fine” the unknown man was murmuring softly. And despite the long hair he could feel brushing against him as he was rocked it was a man. The deep, smooth voice proved that and Tobirama turned his head to try and get a look at him. The first thing he thought upon seeing the other was that he was beautiful. Tobirama would have had to be blind not to see that. It was indeed a man, one who looked to be a few years older than himself with long brown hair that was currently falling free down his back except for his bangs and two shorter sections, one tied on either side of his face. His skin was pale and his black eyes seemed to stand out even more thanks to the purple makeup applied under them. Seeing him looking the man, clearly an Uchiha, gave him a gentle smile.

“Back with us bright-eyes?” The Uchiha asked softly, reaching out to gently brush away the last of Tobirama’s tears. The white-haired man stiffened but decided not to lash out, for the moment, since the other was currently treating him kindly. “My name is Uchiha Indra, what’s your name beautiful? We can’t just keep calling you ghost” Indra jokes. Tobirama blushes at the endearment before freezing with shock as the implications of that question hit him. They don’t know! They only know him as the white ghost, they have no idea who he really is, where his true allegiance lies! They don’t have any clue that he’s a Senju…and he needs to keep it that way. Still, his name, while odd, has nothing uniquely Senju about it so long as he does not write it with the family kanji-and he is certain that it has never been mentioned outside the compound.

“Tobirama” he whispers, ignoring how telling them still felt like a defeat in some way, “my name is Tobirama”. He pauses a moment before daring to ask, “my chakra?” Indra gazed at him solemnly.

“Sealed, by the cuff on your wrist. It can only be removed by my father, my brothers, or I. If you try to leave the compound it will use your own chakra to paralyze you and alert us. You will remain paralyzed until you are brought back in to the compound, but please do not try to test it. I have heard the sensation is unpleasant and I do not wish to see you endure it” Indra explains while smiling charmingly and brushing a stray hair behind Tobirama’s ear, making his skin tingle. “My brothers told me of what happened when they found you and we were concerned that you would attempt something…rash” the Uchiha explains. “Once you have adjusted to life here and can be trusted not to harm anyone you will be unsealed” he adds earnestly. Tobirama snorts, he doubts that will ever happen. No clan would ever truly allow a captive access to their chakra freely, and even if they did, he doubts he would ever be trusted enough to receive the privilege-mainly because he cannot see himself giving up on the idea of causing harm to either them or himself. He tells his captor none of this, however; let the Uchiha think what they would. If they were ever so foolish as to unseal him they would pay the price in blood.

Instead of dwelling on this he busies himself by inspecting the room he had woken up in. It was fairly plain with very little in the way of furniture.  There was the futon he and Indra were currently seated on, which was located underneath the only window. It was a small one with bars on it to block any escape attempts. Across from them was a wooden desk with a stack of paper and a few writing implements laid out on it. A single matching chair sat in front of it. Above the desk was a picture depicting the goddess Amaterasu, who the Uchiha were known to worship. Further along there was a door which led to a small washroom and beside that was an open wardrobe with a few worn but practical garments hanging in it, most of which were stamped with the Uchiha Uchiwa.

“The clothes should fit you, not perfectly, but they’ll serve for now until better ones can be acquired” Indra said, seeing where his gaze was directed.

“What about my clothes?” Tobirama asks, having noticed that he was not currently dressed in his mission clothing.

“Burned. They were too torn and bloody to be salvaged” Indra replied. His tone was regretful, but a flash of something (triumph?) in those dark eyes made Tobirama doubt. Still, this reminded Tobirama of his wounds, which he had forgotten about what with everything else that was happening. His hand immediately flew down to his side only to find a slightly raised scar where there should have been a gash.

“You were healed last night, almost as soon as my brothers brought you in” the Uchiha tells him unprompted. Healed. Tobirama doesn’t know what to make of that. Why would they care enough to heal him of wounds that were not life threatening? It made no sense, did not fit at all with what his clan expected of the Uchiha…Still, it’s likely because they don’t know him as a Senju. The white ghost had little quarrel with them so they would be more inclined to treat him kindly. This just reinforced his plan to keep his true identity secret. After all, the more liberties they allowed him the easier it would be to escape, either to his clan or the pure lands.

“Thank you” Tobirama murmured, figuring it was best to be polite for the time being. Actively fighting and antagonizing them would be counter productive to his goals for the moment, so he would play the meek prisoner, brought low by his capture and sealed chakra. Nothing could be further from the truth, of course, but he would hardly be as good a shinobi as he was if he didn’t know how to lie.

“No thanks needed bright-eyes” Indra answers, almost tenderly. “It’s our honour to care for the blessed: he adds. Tobirama wrinkles his brow.

“The blessed?” He asks, it’s a term he’s never heard before.

“Those like you, with red-eyes” the elder explains, “you were blessed with the kiss of Amaterasu which manifested a physical sign of her favour”. Gentle fingers brushed under Tobirama’s eyes to emphasize the point and the silver-haired man held himself stiff to keep from flinching. Still, it was at least a start of an explanation for the Uchiha clan’s obsession with red-eyes. Most clans assumed that it had started because of the fact their sharingan was red, and while that was likely connected this opened new possibilities. However, he would have plenty of time to ask about such things later. For now, he had much more pressing questions he wanted answered.

“What is to happen to me now?” He asks instead, allowing a small amount of his very real fear to bleed into his voice. Indra wrapped his arms tighter around him, likely in an attempt to comfort him, though it had the opposite effect. Instead of feeling safer Tobirama was reminded of how powerless he currently was, how he was trapped and at the mercy of the Uchiha, of his clan’s mortal enemies.

“You’ll stay here” Indra says calmly. “This will be your room, let us know if there’s anything you want/need that we have missed and we will try to provide it. For the time being the bars will remain on your window and your door will be locked and sealed from the outside. When you leave the room, you will be accompanied by a guard, but so long as you are with them you will have free reign of the compound. The more used you get to living here the fewer restrictions you will have to endure. Eventually you will be considered a full member of the clan with the same rights and privileges as all others.” Tobirama supposes that this would not be too horrible a fate were he not who he was. His Senju blood remains a secret they could uncover at any time and he doubts this idealistic future will be possible if/when they do. The way Indra had laid it out also seemed to anticipate a lack of resistance. He wonders what happens to those who rebel, he thinks he can imagine it fairly clearly.

“I suppose that’s not too bad” is all he says aloud.

“Nothing worth killing yourself over, is it bright-eyes?” Indra asks, voice gentle yet pointed. Tobirama simply hums in reply. Truthfully, it is to him. Best case scenario things play out as the Uchiha had described and he becomes a member of their clan in all but blood. Of course, doing so would mean betraying his own clan and joining the ranks of those who would see his family dead and celebrate it. He could not live with himself if he did something like that, so yes, to him it was something worth killing himself over. Still, with any luck his captors won’t figure that out until it is far too late.

The silence they proceed to sit in is awkward, but Tobirama does not know how to break it. It is not as though he is here by choice. While kind, thus far, Indra is his captor and his guard and he is not about to allow himself to forget it. Hell, if he is to be believed he is the brother of those who captured him, the brother of those who had brought his life as he knew it to an end. He was hardly talkative on a regular day, let alone in a situation such as this! The silence was finally broken by the door to Tobirama’s room (cell) being thrown open and the elder of the two who had caught him the day before stomping in. Tobirama takes a good look at him, as he had been unable to during their fight. He was well built and muscular with the typical Uchiha colouring and long, wild hair. Combined with his scowl and piecing eyes he painted an intimidating picture, but Tobirama promised himself that he would not be cowed.

“Something wrong Madara?” Indra asked from behind him, sounding amused.

“Izuna’s being a brat! You know you’re the only one he listens to when he’s in one of these moods: Madara huffs, seating himself on the chair and glaring at his snickering brother. Tobirama, however, was too busy having an epiphany to notice. He’d thought that he’d heard of the name Indra before!

“The heirs” the red-eyed man breathed. Indra, Madara, and Izuna were the three surviving sons of the Uchiha’s clan head Tajima. They were his brothers’ counters and all formidable shinobi. Madara and Izuna (the ones to capture him!) were especially familiar as Madara was the boy Hashirama had met at the river, and Izuna his tail as Kawarama had been their brother’s. Indra was slightly more of an unknown as he was rarely on the front lines of their battles, more often assisting at home or running missions like he and Itama. Tobirama clenched his palms to keep himself from freaking out again. Somehow this situation just kept getting worse! He goes to get up, or at least off Indra’s lap, but doesn’t make it very far before he’s pulled back down.

“None of that now bright-eyes, there’s no need to give us special treatment. No bowing or scrapping required; I promise” the brown-haired Uchiha assured him.

“O-oh” Tobirama manages to get out. The Uchiha probably assumed the hitch in his voice was from nerves or uncertainty. In reality is was from suppressing the hysterical laughter that wanted to come out. Of all the Uchiha to run into, of all the Uchiha to catch the attention of…of course it would be the fucking heirs! Amaterasu blessed was sounding more and more like Amaterasu cursed to him.

“Oh, you’re awake” Madara said, appearing to notice him for the first time. “How are you feeling? You were in rough shape when we found you”.

“I’m alright, thank you” Tobirama forces himself to say instead of snapping that they had abducted him, not found him. As nice as ranting and raving would make him feel it would be counter productive to his current plans.

“You’re being…oddly calm about this” the black-haired man comments, squinting at him suspiciously. He shrugs.

“You beat me, brought me back to what is likely the heart of your compound, sealed my chakra, took away anything I could use as a weapon and have strong, well-known shinobi guarding me. This is a fight I know I can’t win, so there’s nothing left for me to do except to try and accept the situation” he answers. It is, for the most part, an honest answer. That his “acceptance” of the situation is only temporary is besides the point.

“Logical” Madara says, looking appeased by the answer. Or perhaps by the reminder of all the security measures he is currently under, Tobirama can’t tell. It’s at this point that the third brother also bursts into the room, a mischievous smirk on his face and a teasing glint in his eyes.

“Aniki~” he sing-songs in a way that promises nothing good. Tobirama recognizes the tone from his own younger brothers and is automatically on guard. This does not stop him from enjoying the way Madara pales. “Oh, hey. You’ve woken the ghost!” He adds upon noticing Tobirama, snickering at himself. Indra lets out a long-suffering sigh.

“ _His_ name is Tobirama, and he was awake before you and Madara so rudely barged into his room” the brunette scolds. Both of the brothers do look slightly contrite at this, though Tobirama does not understand why. This was his cell and they were his captors, of course they would come and go as they pleased.

“Just Tobirama? That’s an interesting name” Izuna comments. His tone is casual, but his eyes are alert.

“Perhaps so, but it has always been mine” he responds, not bothering to address the first part. The other laughs freely and throws himself down to lounge beside them on the futon. Despite this, Tobirama knows his avoidance was noticed and will not be forgotten. Kawarama had often complained how all the tricks Tobirama taught him only truly worked once on Izuna. No matter how carefree he acts Tobirama is well aware that the Uchiha is a blooded shinobi, and a good one too.

“Well, welcome to the Uchiha clan and compound _Tobirama_ ” Izuna says and Tobirama finds it ironic. The raven-haired man scowled and snarled at his brothers, and in another life Tobirama could have easily taken Kawarama’s place as his rival. Instead he is greeted with smiles, because he spent his life hiding and they do not know who he truly is. He does not have it in him to say anything kind to this, do instead he simply nods in acknowledgement. Thankfully, this seems to be enough for the Uchiha and he turns his attention back towards teasing Madara. Tobirama listens with half-an ear, but nothing they mention is useful information.

“Are they bothering you? Say the word and I’ll kick them out” Indra murmurs into his ear. Tobirama gives him a smile that is almost true.

“It’s okay, I’m sure my room can survive their presence” he jokes in reply. Indra chuckles.

“If it does not you are free to share mine” he promises and Tobirama can’t help flushing slightly. He was unaccustomed to such advances and thus unsure how to respond, thankfully he does not have to.

“Aniki, so mean. We would never be so rude as to destroy someone’s room” Izuna pipped up, a fake pout on his lips. “Still, if you wanted some alone time with Tobirama all you had to do was ask!” He laughs as he gets to his feet and drags a protesting Madara out the door with him before closing it with an exaggerated wink.

“I apologise for my brothers, they can be a bit of an acquired taste” Indra says, sounding faintly embarrassed.

“It’s alright, they are an interesting diversion at least” Tobirama replies, enjoying the sound of Indra’s deep chuckles by his ear.

“True enough, though if it’s diversions you are after I can think of many more pleasant ones. Shall I show you around the compound bright-eyes?” The remaining Uchiha brother offers.

“I would like that” he responds. Casing the area for escape routes/places to hide seems a productive way to spend the rest of his day at least.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot, this is a week later than I was hoping but it's been a busy week and a half so *shrugs*. Also, I've been seeing a few snippets inspired by this fic out there, which is SUPER COOL! If this gives you ideas please, please feel free to go write them. I only ask that you let me know, mainly because I want to see what you guys come up with!

The Uchiha compound was, to Tobirama’s surprise, actually quite lovely. They lived in a series of long, traditional sprawling hoses. Close family often lived in the same house instead of the single-family homes he was used to. According to Indra the two largest houses at the center of the compound were for the “blessed” and the head family. The head’s also contained a large area for clan meetings which could also simply be used as a public space if one was needed. Around the houses were gardens, obviously meticulously cared for. Certainly, most of the plants were useful as food, seasoning, and/or poisons but that didn’t stop the green spaces from being beautiful. Though no jutsu was supposed to be practiced around them all the benches he saw were still made of stone, in case of accidents his guide had told him. He supposed that made sense in a clan with dominant katon natures. The whole compound was surrounded by a tall wooden wall with two larges sets of gates on either end.

Indra had, of course, used the tour as an opportunity to pry into Tobirama’s past. Oh, he’d been very subtle about it, but Tobirama had been expecting and on guard for such a ploy. Casual questions asked as though they were of no importance and uttered simply for the sake of polite conversation. However, Tobirama was a master at subtlety. He managed to answer them, politely even, without giving anything away. And, if Indra pressed further into his answers it would have made his fishing far too obvious, so he was trapped by the rules of his own game.

When the brunette Uchiha had been showing him the houses he’d asked if where the white-haired man lived had been similar. Tobirama had replied that the houses he was used to were slightly smaller. When he talked about how extended families often stayed together in the same home Tobirama responded that he’d only lived with his immediate family as a child. His comment about katon incidents had the red-eyed man offering, unprompted, that katon had not been that common where he’d come from, and that it certainly wasn't his affinity. He made sure not to mention, or even hint, that his nature was just the opposite. Saying it was not katon still left many possibilities and he wanted as many surprises up his sleeve as he could get for the coming days.

They continued on in this manner for the whole tour. As Indra showed him the small bathhouse on the edge of the compound Tobirama said he’d often stayed in places like it. When the Uchiha pointed out his part of the shared head house he’d stated that he was used to fending for himself. When asked about his family he replied that of course he missed them, but that he was used to being away. While talking about his family he admitted that he was especially close to his brothers and one cousin in particular. It also came out that he was a middle child, neither eldest nor youngest. However, he made sure to be vague about the number of siblings he actually had and where in the lineup his birth was.

When asked what sort of activities he enjoyed in his free time Tobirama had given the rather generic answer of training and reading. He carefully hadn’t breathed a word of his experiments or his studies in sealing. Still, Indra had seemed to brighten at the mention of the second and had immediately led him to the Uchiha’s library. Tobirama had to admit he was impressed with the size as few clans could boast such a collection. His own clan could, of course, but he saw no reason to mention that fact either. He was so drawn to the books, to the new knowledge, that he was already in front of a shelf scanning the titles before his brain even registered that he’d intended to move.

Indra eventually managed to drag him away by promising he’d be allowed to return the next day. He was then guided back to his home, or rather the house for the “blessed”. The brunette showed him to the dining hall where food was served to the residents, and also to the kitchen for if he preferred to cook for himself. He gathered that specifically chosen branch members where assigned to cook for those blessed who preferred not to bother for themselves. It was the same for the head family, Indra had assured him. They also cleaned the common areas. This news made Tobirama worry until the Uchiha assured him that they would never enter into his personal rooms unless specifically asked. That did bring some relief, though the idea of how many eyes could be on him at other times was, if expected, still discomfiting.

By the time the tour was complete is was early evening. Tobirama decided to eat whatever food the servants had prepared. There were a few other non-Uchiha in the dining room, all with various expressions. He marked the annoyed looking ones and the ones with wrist cuffs identical to his own in his mind as potential allies. He would seek them out later, when his personal Uchiha was no longer nearby. For now, he simply nodded at those who met his eyes and focussed on his food. Once finished he told his “host” that he was ready to return to his rooms for the night. Indra was accommodating and they were soon at his doorway. The brunette checked once more that he had everything he would need for the night. He then showed the red-eyed man a seal carved into the door that would activate with a drop of blood.

“It will light up and alert someone if you need anything” Indra tells him, “please don’t hesitate to use it”. Tobirama nods, knowing there is very little chance of him ever doing such a thing, The Uchiha seems to spot this, but he doesn’t comment on it, only lets out a little sigh, He waits for Tobirama to step over the threshold before catching his wrist. The red-eyed man forces himself not to lash out as he turns back to see what the other wants. Indra just gives him a small, soft smile before raising the other’s hand to his lips for a chaste kiss.

“Sleep well bright-eyes, I shall return on the morrow” the brunette says, releasing the now bright red Tobirama’s hand. He closes the door and the Senju sees it light up in a flash before fading away along with Indra’s near silent footsteps. He knew that meant the locking seals on the door had been activated. He waited for the hall to be silent before trying the door anyway. It wouldn’t budge, of course, and he’d had no real plan for if it had, but he’d still needed to be sure.

There was still a small bit of daylight tickling into his room from the window and he busied himself with inspecting everything closer than he had earlier with the Uchiha in his room. The desk drawers reveal a handful of candles and a packet of matches. Aware of the fading light he set one in the candle holder on the desk that he’d preciously overlooked, lighting it with ease. Further rummaging revealed nothing beyond extra paper, ink, and brushes to write with. The bathroom, when inspected, also revealed nothing of significance. A sink, a shower, and a toilet were the main features. There was a clearly unused bar of soap and a container of what he assumed to be shampoo on a shelf in the shower and beside the sink a second bar of soap, a mug, and a brush for his teeth. All very useful things, of course, but nothing that would aid him in escaping. Nothing that could be made into a weapon anywhere near strong enough to be of use against trained shinobi. Were he not the one being inconvenienced by this, Tobirama would probably be impressed.

Still, there was nothing he could do tonight, that much was obvious. The fading light would not allow him to get a good look at his cuff or the seals on it. Plus, he did not dare try to draw them out-not when the Uchiha could search him or his room at any time. The compound was also clearly well guarded and his room thoroughly locked. No, the only thing he could do for now was bide his time. He’d search for information on the cuff in the library and start trying to memorize guard rotations as he waited. The second would be far easier if he could access enough of his chakra to sense. The Uchiha had no idea how strong his sensing was, even when he only had the smallest sliver of chakra. It likely wouldn’t alert them to anything if he could redirect the small tiny portion of power he needed away from the cuff.

So, altering the seal to allow him that trickle of chakra should be his first goal. He could use his time in the library to work on that. He’d told Indra he enjoyed reading, so his spending a lot of his time in there shouldn’t seem odd. He’d have to make sure to also grab books on subjects that had nothing to do with seals or his cuff, to keep them from suspecting his research. Once he managed to re-route his chakra enough for sensing he could pay attention to the guard rotations and find some gaps or weak points to exploit. If he could then figure out the rest of the seals, or even just the part to paralyze him, he could slip away back to Senju lands-back to his family. It would take time, but there was no way around that. He just hoped that his brothers wouldn’t despair too much…or decide to do anything stupid.

Feeling a bit better now that he had a rough plan of action, Tobirama decides to truly retire for the night, though he doubts he’ll be able to sleep deeply while knowing he was surrounded by enemies. After changing and blowing out the candle he lay down on the futon and closed his eyes. He regulated his breathing and sank down into a trance like state. This let be perfectly aware of the world around him, while still allowing his body and mind some measure of rest. He could not go on like this permanently, but it would serve for a time. Logically, he knew that so long as his heritage remained secret, he was in no danger here, but for once he found that logic could not comfort him. Not when his chakra was sealed, his weapons and sensing gone, his eyes bare to the world and his enemies everywhere. No, logic could not help him when emotion and shinobi instinct screamed out how unsafe he was.

He rose from the futon about an hour before dawn. He did not wish for whoever the sent to guard him today to find him any more vulnerable than he already was. He bathed quickly and changed into a loose pair of pants and a simple blue t-shirt with an Uchiwa on the back. Putting it on made his heart burn with shame and betrayal, but he had no real choice. He knew his family would forgive him this small betrayal since it was done to protect himself and to get back to them. Still, the sting of it stayed with him even as he made the futon and moved to the center of the room, where it was clear. He dropped down and began to perform his usual morning stretches. Just because he was locked up without his chakra didn’t mean he would give up. He would keep his body strong, or at least as strong as he could. He intended to be _ready_ when his chance to escape came.

Tobirama lost himself in the flow of the movements, going fluidly from one pose to the next. The routine of it was comfortingly familiar and so far from home he relished in the sensation. His mind sunk into himself, focussing solely on the pull of his muscles and the slight burn of exertion. He was so lost in the routine that he didn’t notice the glow of the seals as they were disengaged, the knocking that followed, or even the opening of the door to allow another person entrance.

Indra stepped into Tobirama’s room, slightly concerned about the lack of answer to his knocking since the other hadn’t struck him as the type to sleep in, only to freeze at the sight before him. Dark material that highlighted the pale skin around it stretched over bulging muscles. White hair clung to a slightly sweaty forehead beneath which were brows of the same colour furrowed in concentration. The blessed moved slowly, but with such precision it took Indra’s breath away. It was no wonder the other man had such an extensive reputation; movement like that took considerable skill. It takes him a moment to gather himself again, and he is ever so grateful that the other continues to seem oblivious to his presence as he does.

“Good morning bright-eyes, you’re up early” he says and gets to enjoy seeing the other’s beautiful red-eyes snap open in surprise.

Tobirama barely manages to contain his exclamation of surprise. He hadn’t heard the other at all. Mentally he scolds himself for being so lax. He was in enemy territory, he needed to be constantly alert. Danger was literally around every corner! He needed to be even more aware of his surroundings than he usually was.

“I am in the habit of rising with the sun” he manages to reply, straightening and turning to face the Uchiha fully. “Are you to be my guard again today?” He inquires.

“Yes, I am to have that pleasure once again” Indra responds, smiling at him.

“I am surprised. I would have assumed the son of the clan head would have more important things to do than watch over a single” he pauses, searching for an appropriate word that was not offensive like prisoner or captive would be. “Guest” he finally settles on, unable to stop himself from grimacing faintly at the term. Thankfully, Indra just laughs.

“Nothing is more important than guarding those our goddess has blessed” he replies, sounding far to earnest for someone holding others hostage, in Tobirama’s opinion. “Though I do admit I requested the honour, you are most intriguing” he adds, that teasing smile back on his face. The white-haired man finds himself once again at a loss for how to reply so he settles for simply shrugging.

“So, would you like to break your fast or will we be heading straight for the books?” Indra asks after a moment has passed. Tobirama debates with himself but ultimately decides that eating first would be wise.

Breakfast is a quiet affair just as dinner the night before had been. Tobirama once again takes the chance to observe the others around him. One woman in particular catches his eye. She has brown hair and the traditional red fang markings of the Inuzuka. Unfortunately for her, these markings only make her red-eyes stand out all the more. Like him she still wears a chakra cuff and seems to have an Uchiha guard tailing her. Unlike him, she portrays her anger at the situation outwardly, scowling, growling, and snapping at everyone around her. He thinks this likely will not serve her well in the long run, no matter that the Inuzuka and Uchiha are on fairly good terms, but it marks her as a likely ally for him at least. He resolves to seek her out later. For now he finishes his meal and respectfully requests for Indra to guide him back to the library.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I had someone point out in comments that my descriptions of characters (especially Tobirama) were confusing given his supposed age. They are absolutely right! I realized I was picturing and therefore writing the characters as older teens. So, to fix this I have gone back and edited their ages and how many years it has been since the river confrontation. If you want to know the new ages look at the chart above chapter 2. Sorry for any confusion this has/will cause. Anyways, enjoy the chapter and please tell me what you think :)

There is nothing immediately obvious on the cuff in the library, but Tobirama knows better than to assume things based on face value. He grabs a handful of scrolls on seals and moves to a table in the depth of the building. It seemed to Indra as if he blinked and the blessed was absorbed into his reading. The Uchiha took the chance to observe the other man. He truly was a sight, as Indra had affirmed this morning.

Tobirama was not actually as distracted by the reading as he appeared to be. In between paragraphs he was sneaking side glances at his cuff. He was inwardly annoyed to discover that he recognized absolutely none of the seals used. In fact, the only thing he did recognize was the Uchiha fan in the center. A fan swirling with chakra. Whether it was his diverted there or the chakra used to activate the cuff he did not know. Still, as tempting as it was, he refused to despair. He would figure it out eventually, even if it took some time or even if he had to force the seals by overriding them. The later was a last resort, but he would do it if he had to.

The Senju works though until lunch. He would have continued to work had Indra not insisted he take a break. Much as he wanted to argue he knew better and bit his protests back. Instead he requested the other’s help in returning the scrolls to their places. Indra does so and then they return to the central housing for lunch. Spotting the Inuzuka woman from that morning Tobirama carefully chooses to sit just down the bench from her. The Inuzuka growls at him and flashes her fangs when he does. Carefully he meets her eyes and tilts his head ever so slightly to the side. Her growl turns into a feral grin after he does so. She tilts her head towards the empty space beside her and he takes the implied invitation to move closer.

“Tobirama” he introduces himself.  
“Inuzuka Hasami” she returns. His eyes widen at her casual use of the last name and then slide to the Uchiha at her side. Instead of seeming angry the man simply looks resigned and long-suffering. “So, you got a last name or have you already given it up?” She adds.

“Tobirama” he repeats calmly. He catches her eye again, long and slow. Her grin grows even larger.

“Tobirama it is” she agrees. Her guard looks confused at her reaction. Indra however, looks intrigued. That was dangerous. He could already tell the other was smart, and he worried that given enough time to think on it he could figure out what they were and were not saying.

“So, how’s the food?” He asked, switching gears abruptly. He made a sweeping gesture towards the table in illustration, or more specifically towards the Uchiha around the table. _What’s the attitude here like_ he means and he can tell she understands.

“Eh, hot and cold honestly” Hasami answers in return, Tobirama nods as Izuna shushed the other Uchiha who had tried to speak up in defence of the actual food, which had actually been fairly good so far, he would admit.

“Really? How do you tell when it’s a cold day?” Tobirama wonders aloud.

“Flashes of red lightning” is the response. Given the way she uses flicking a strand of brown hair away from her face to draw attention to her eyes he took this to mean that he should watch for flashes of the sharingan as warnings. Not the best code, but warning someone new how to stay out of trouble was unlikely to be against the rules. And the more obvious they made the mundane messages the less suspicion there would be around the actually covert ones. He wondered what her story was, but was smart enough not to pry in front of their guards. He also knows better than to get attached to anyone here. When it came down to it his only priority was his own escape-he would help her if he could but he wouldn’t let that get in the way of his own plans. His brothers were waiting for him after all, and nothing could matter more than that.

“Lightning hum? It strike often?” He questions. Her answering smile is far too grim for his tastes.

“I’ve never seen it do so” is her reply. Tobirama feels his heart sink. That means the Uchiha are subtle about disciplining their prisoners, which has the potential to be even worse than if they overt about it. This just meant that he wouldn’t know when or where to expect it. Hell, they might even be able to use their eyes to erase the memories of it from those who should not have seen. Either way it was an important reminder of why he was trying to stay under the radar for now.

“And how long have you been here?” Is his next question. He feels rather dumb for not asking her this at the start of their conversation.

“About two and a half years now” Hasami reports. Her tone stays the same, but he can see the pain lingering in her eyes. It’s an old wound, but the pain remains and he cannot blame her for it. Not if what he assumes happened was even slightly correct.

“And you are still under guard?” He asks. He hopes that is not normal, waiting game or not that is far too long to be away from his brothers.

“Apparently I have yet to settle sufficiently enough to be trusted on my own” is her response, her eyes and fangs flashing in unison as she speaks. He felt an eyebrow raising on its own accord because-settle, really? He’s not had any direct dealings with the Inuzuka but the reports paint them to be similar enough to the Hatake and they are not the type to settle in any way, shape, or form. His reaction causes her grin to widen even more, which in turn just made the wildness in her all the more obvious.

“I see. Does it often take so long for others to…settle?” He wonders.

“it depends” is Hasami’s response. Tobirama’s deadpan tells her how helpful he finds that answer. “To be fair, I’ve only seen one or two others brought in” she defends herself. Tobirama huffs because that is actually a fair point. Red-eyes are hardly that common, and those with them often fall into two categories. Those given or traded to the Uchiha young in return for favour or material goods and those hidden from the clan for as long as possible. The first would be raised here and are likely as trusted as true-born Uchiha children. The second are more likely to fight back and require guards, such as him and apparently Hasami.

“It is judged on a case by case basis” Indra cuts in. “Once we judge you unlikely to try to harm any within the compound you will be permitted to wander without a personal guard” he explains, not bothering to mention the general guards stationed around the house and the compound. The look he gives Tobirama tells the red-eyed man that the Uchiha very much considers him to be included in ‘any within the compound’ and that what he’d tried to do prior to his capture were remembered. The Senju glanced away, calling up a light blush as he did so, the picture of someone ashamed and embarrassed of their actions. It seems to be enough to fool Indra as the Uchiha gently uses a finger to turn Tobirama’s face back towards him.

“It’s okay bright-eyes. You didn’t understand then” he murmurs. Tobirama does not show his confusion, nor does he correct him. He’d understood perfectly, and he stood by his actions. Instead, he softens his eyes and gives the other a grateful smile, ignoring Hasami’s fake gagging.

“So, how many did you take down then? I got at least five before they got the stupid seal on me” the Inuzuka asks, once she has gotten bored of making faces at them. The grimace Tobirama makes is very real-he’s still slightly sore that he wasn’t able to put up a better fight.

“They cornered me just after a mission gone wrong” he explains, “I was injured and all but drained of chakra”. Hasami makes a sympathetic face.

“My brothers said you did admirably in spite of that” Indra mentions. Hasami’s eyes go wide at that.

“They sent two of the heirs after you? Who are you to warrant that?” She asks.

“No, it was simply coincidence” Tobirama corrects, “they ran into me and during the fight that followed managed to get my facial coverings off and see my eyes”. She gives him an inscrutable look.

“If they did not know about your eyes why attack you in the first place?” She demands.

“I imagine a chance to take out the white ghost was simply too tempting to resist” he responds drily. Hasami does a rather comical double-take at that.

“The white ghost? You?” She asks sceptically.

“Yes, though I’ve been told none of my clothing could be saved” he answers. She looks him up and down again before finally shrugging and turning back to her food.

“I guess I can see it” she says, “it does explain a few things”. She leaves it at that despite the curious looks the Uchiha are giving them. Tobirama inclines his head to her, both in gratitude and in acknowledgement. They eat in silence for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts. Once Hasami has finished her portion she stands and stretches. “Find me later, we should spar” she tells him before waling away with a slight wave. Her guard follows after her, shooting a despondent look at his won unfinished food as he does. Given what he had seen of Hasami’s personality he would not be surprised if this was a regular occurrence.

“Is that permitted?” He asks Indra, not wanting to break any rules-not so overtly at least.

“Of course, although you will have to stick with taijutsu” Indra replies easily. Tobirama nods.

“Of course,” he echoes, unsurprised. That prisoners are permitted to spar is slightly surprising, that the Uchiha would not remove their cuffs for it is not. Still, even without chakra it will be good for him. Help him to star fit and alert even in captivity.

“So, training is also allowed?” He wonders aloud.

“You are not yet trusted enough for chakra usage or weapons, but physical training is fine” Indra responds. Tobirama nods again. “You are also welcome to spar with any who wish” the Uchiha adds.

“Even you?” Tobirama asks. He means it as a joke, but Indra’s eyes light up at the question.

“Of course, how could I pass up on a chance to get my hands on you?” Indra teases. To Tobirama’s annoyance he can feel himself flushing and decides to busy himself with his food. Thankfully, the Uchiha does likewise and they finish eating in silence. It is only when they are putting the dishes way that Indra breaks it.

“So, do you wish to return to the library or would you like to spar?” He asks. Tobirama pauses, giving the matter some thought. Much as he wants to explore the times his body aches for a real work out. Not to mention getting a measure of his guard’s abilities could be useful.

“A spar would be nice if you were honest in your offer” he finally responds.

“I would not offer if I did not mean it bright-eyes. Follow me, there is a training ground I often use that would serve well for this” Indra replies, leading Tobirama towards it. He follows after, marking the way in his mental map of the compound. The field Indra takes him to is on the edge of the compound, right up against the wall. It is in the opposite direction of Senju lands and perhaps guarded less because of it. He makes a note to come here again to examine things more closely.

“Taijutsu only?” Indra asks, moving across the field and dropping into a ready stance. Tobirama does the same, thankful that he does not rely on Senju forms. They are there, if you look closely, but he’s altered and combined them with others he’d picked up over the years to create something unique to him. He nods to Indra, both as an agreement to the terms and as a signal to start.

Almost as one they leap into action. Tobirama twists just in time to avoid the fist heading for him. He brings his foot up as he does so, just a second too slow. Indra jumps away and Tobirama uses him momentum to follow him. They continue like this for hours, bending, twisting, and dodging blows that would have felled lesser ninja. It seems that the Uchiha is just as strong as his brothers had made him out to be. Tobirama can’t help grinning, it has been a long time since he’d fought such a skilled opponent. Very few can match up to his level these days, and it’s exhilarating to fight someone who can.

Eventually, once they have both started panting, they come to a stop. Tobirama sits down and starts doing some cool down stretches. Indra does a few of his own before joining him on the grass. He’s pleased to note the other is just as flushed and sweaty as he is. The Uchiha was talented certainly, but he had held his own. Indra stayed silent until Tobirama was finished with his stretches.

“You are very talented; I can see why you were as feared as you were” Indra compliments. Tobirama’s smile drops slightly at the other’s use of the past tense-no matter how accurate it may be.

“Thank you, you are quite skilled yourself” he returns, glad that his tone stays even despite the way his heart clenches. Even so Indra seems to notice his change in mood.

“Is a future without fighting really such a bad thing? You will no longer have to struggle to survive, will no longer have to kill others. Is that not something to be _happy_ about bright-eyes?” The Uchiha asks him. Tobirama can only shrug.

“It’s not bad per say, just different” he answers honestly. “I was taught to fight since I was old enough to walk, it’s what I know. I always assumed I would fight until I was killed, or died from complications from a battle wound. To suddenly loose everything that has defined my life thus far is jarring.” He did not mean to confess to such vulnerable thoughts, but he does not regret saying it. It’s clear that Indra has no idea what he and the others are going through. Perhaps, if he can explain it even the tiniest bit, it may help others in the future. Help those brought in after he has escaped. Besides, escape or not his words remain true. His father and brothers will never let him leave the compound again once he gets home. His fighting days are over, and he doesn’t know id he wants to rage, or cry, or give thanks. He’d never enjoyed killing, he was good at it, good at combat, but he never enjoyed it. The thrill of a good battle with an equal sure, but not the taking of lives.

“That’s fair. To be uncertain when faced with the unknown is human. That you can admit to it is to your credit. I hope you will treat this as a chance though, a chance to try out all the things you never had the time to before” Indra says softly, leaning over to brush a white lock behind an equally pale ear. “I want, we all want you to be happy here bright-eyes. Whatever we can provide to make you more comfortable we will give gladly. We want you to come to see this as your home”. Tobirama looks away, unable to bare the sincerity in Indra’s eyes. There is noting he can say to this. For all his sincerity Indra is still his captor and the one thing he will never give Tobirama is his freedom. And Tobirama will never be happy here, not while he is trapped within these walls. Not while they kill his kin. Not while his brothers are out there waiting for him.

“We shall see what time brings I suppose” is what he finally says. This seems to satisfy Indra who rises gracefully before helping him to do the same.

“I suppose we shall” the Uchiha replies cheerfully. “In the meantime, shall we see about supper?” He asks. Tobirama allows himself to laugh before agreeing. They walk back towards the house in an easy silence and Tobirama regrets that he must lie to the other so much. Indra seems decent and he wishes that they could have met in different circumstances. Such thoughts are useless though. This is the world they live in. He is a prisoner, Indra his guard and their clans the worst of enemies. If Indra knew who he really was his kindness would disappear. None of this was real and he needed to remember that and keep his focus on what was important-escaping.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long but my life has been craaaazy. I moved back in with my parents in July after my laptop died and my rent was about to run out and then got a job back in the city at the end of August so I moved back and in the past couple weeks have found/moved in to a new apartment, and started my new job. Plus there was MadaTobi week in the middle of all that and just....busy X_X Anyways, enjoy!

The next couple weeks pass in a similar fashion. Tobirama spends his mornings in the library, reading a variety of the books there. While interesting, none of them have given him any insight into the seals trapping him here. In the afternoons he has gotten into the habit of training or sparring to keep his physical condition intact. Thus far Indra has been his only sparing partner. None of their fights had ended with a definite winner, but Tobirama had been keeping careful track of Indra’s moves so if (when) he ever had to fight the Uchiha for real he would have an advantage. For his part, he continued to avoid using any of the traditional Senju forms. Not only did this help with keeping his identity a secret, it also gave him an ace up his sleeve if he did end up needing to fight Indra for his freedom.

Tobirama was ashamed to admit that he was beginning to hope he wouldn’t have to do such a thing. Indra’s kindness was honest, as was his admiration. If circumstances had not been what they were he could easily see them being friends, perhaps more. The Uchiha was interesting, intelligent, and not exactly hard on the eyes. But he was also an enemy and Tobirama’s captor. Against his better sense Tobirama found himself mourning these facts. Even so, he reminded himself of them constantly. He had things far more important than a pretty face waiting for him outside, even if that face was also attached to an admirable brain. His brothers needed him, and he knew very well that anything with Indra that happened now could not be true-not while he was a prisoner. And, if his mind occasionally drifted to his elder brother’s talks of peace, well no one had to know (it’s not like Hashirama needed any encouragement anyways). He might just stop being as negative about it ~~if~~ when he got home.

He continues to run into Hasami occasionally at meals and no longer hesitates to sit next to her when he does. They haven’t had a chance to spar yet, but he hopes they will soon. It will likely be his best chance to truly talk to her. He hopes they will be able to help each other, no spirit as wild as hers deserves to be trapped as they are. If they do manage to escape and she doesn’t wish to return to her clan he might even invite her to join the Senju. His cousin Touka would like her, he thinks. They ate very alike in many ways, loud and outspoken with a bite twice as strong as their bark. He would never force Hasami to join them, especially not after living through this, but he would make the offer-let her know that it was a safe place for her to re-group at least.

Of course, as with most of his thoughts and plans, this depended on them actually being able to escape. And that, true to his luck, was proving tricky. This was as unsurprising as it was annoying. He’d known he would have to play the long game, but that didn’t make the reality of it any more barrable. His usual patience seemed to have abandoned him just when he needed it the most. Not that he’s all that surprised about that either. His family had always been his weak spot, especially his brothers. He’d always hated that his red eyes prevented him from fighting at their sides, from being there to protect them. So, instead he had trained with them as often as possible, pushing them to their limits and teaching them all he could learn. They were strong, he knew they were, but to be stuck so far away, unable to check on them and help them even in those little ways left him feeling useless and frustrated. He pushed through it because he couldn’t risk rushing and messing up, but he wanted to so badly. He consoled himself with the fact there had yet to be a major clash with the Senju since he’d been captured, and if something were to happen to his family it would be the talk of the compound. That was the only real benefit of being held by his family’s mortal enemies.

“You’re looking especially dour today, what’s up?” A voice pipped up from beside him, starting him out of his thoughts. He looks up to see Hasami sliding into the empty seat at his side, her customary grin in place.

“Nothing of importance, just lost in my thoughts” he replies, fairly honestly. Everything was wrong, of course, but it had been so since the Uchiha had come across him after his mission and Hasami was well aware of that since he doubted, she’d been truly alright since her own capture.

“If you say so…gloomy” she replied easily. That was something he very much appreciated about her, the way she never really tried to push. She seemed to understand when he didn’t want to talk about something and was willing to let it go. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the ears around them at all times or if it was simply her way, but he appreciated it nonetheless. He appreciated her tendency to call him names much less.

“I do say so, in fact” he declares haughtily, making her snicker. He took a pause in order to eat a few bites of his food before asking, “are you doing anything after this?”

“Yeah” she said sarcastically, “I’m real busy. Tons of missions to run and jutsu to master, no free time at all”. Her Uchiha guard (he should maybe learn the man’s name but Hasami never used it) facepalmed. As per usual he looked utterly done with his charge’s antics. Indra rolled his eyes and Tobirama smirked.

“Well if you’re that busy fine, I just thought that if you were free, we could finally have that spar” he remarked, deliberately off-hand. Her red eyes lit up.

“I guess I could find some time to spare for that” she agreed, sounding as unconcerned as he had.

“After lunch?” He asked, before adding sardonically, “if it’s alright with our esteemed hosts of course”. He hoped the mocking tone covered up all the very real bitterness that wanted to creep in.

“Sounds good, do try to be more of a challenge than this one, would you?” Hasami responded, gesturing towards her guard. “Even with chakra he can barely keep up” she adds. Tobirama snorted.

“Want to switch then?” He asks, indicating Indra in turn.

“Not on your life” Hasami said, “dealing with an heir would be far too much trouble!” Tobirama just shrugged, it was true after all.

“Your loss” he told her. He noticed her Uchiha actually seemed disappointed. He wondered how long the man had been having to guard her, and what he’d done to deserve it. In another circumstance he might feel sorry for the brunette Uchiha, as it was, he cheered Hasami on mentally and hoped she made his (and any other Uchiha they might assign her) lives hell. They deserved it for what they’d done to her-what they’d done to all of them really.

He allowed the conversation to trail off then, choosing instead to focus on his food. He also made sure to turn a blind eye to the irritated looks Indra was giving Hasami’s guard. These glaring looks were interspersed with possessive looks at Tobirama his eyes clearly reading ‘mine’ with some ‘don’t even think about it’ thrown it towards the other Uchiha. That was not something he wanted to address, or even acknowledge really. Hopefully, for the Uchiha’s sake, what looked like the beginnings of an obsession would fade away once he was no longer within the Uchiha’s sight. After all, he knew that as far as the Uchiha would ever know it would be as though he’d vanished off the face of the earth, never to be seen again. For, in many ways, that would be what happened. He was certain that once he was back in his kin’s arms, they would never again let him leave and no one who was not a Senju would ever hear of him again. He would vanish like the ghost they’d named him.

Finishing up his food he waited for Hasami to be done. Once she was, they, and their guards, made their way out to a training field. It was not the one he’d been using with Indra, but it would do for what he wanted. The two Uchiha moved to sit off to the side while Tobirama and Hasami moved to the center of the field. The two spectators were far enough away to ensure they wouldn’t be accidentally (or not so accidentally) hurt while still being close enough to keep an eye on their charges. Normally, having an audience while sparring didn’t bother him, but this time their gazes felt like lasers. He hated it, hate knowing that they were there not out of admiration for his skills and an honest wish to watch him fight but because they were ordered to be. Somehow that turned their watching into one of the worst experiences of this entire ordeal. He almost wanted to back out, but he needed this fight. It was his only chance to be able to communicate with Hasami without attracting attention. The chance to do that was far more important than his discomfort.

Facing each other in the center of the field Tobirama and Hasami bowed politely. As soon as they straightened up, they were moving. Hasami lunges at him, her movements as wild and chaotic but no less powerful for it. Tobirama dodges around her before throwing himself back in the opposite direction to try and land a punch. It hits, but so does her to his stomach, leaving him slightly winded. Hasami’s grin is as wild as her fighting style. Red meets red as they both lock eyes and jump back before rushing forward to crash together again.

“Don’t react, I thought this would be the best way to really talk” Tobirama whispers near her ear, his face angled away from the sharp eyes of their Uchiha guards. Hasami doesn’t miss a beat and responds by trying to knee him in the groin. He re-directs the strike before speaking again.

“I think we could help each other. I have no intention of remaining here any longer than I have to, and you have made no secret of your wish to escape” he says.

“Obviously, so, got a plan ghost boy?” She asks while trying to kick him in the head. He dodges, barely, and circles her again for a few moments before throwing himself forward.

“Bare bones at the moment. I know a bit about fuinjutsu and have been hoping to find something about the seals used on our bracelets in the library. If I can reroute even a small amount of chakra, I’ll be able to sense patrols and perhaps even alter or nullify the seal.” He spoke fast and quiet, throwing her over his shoulder as he did to black any view of his mouth. She landed on her feet and rushed back towards him a second later.

“So, what do you need me for?” She asked reasonably.

“To keep your ear to the ground” he replied honestly. “You know their patterns, how things work. I need you to make sure they don’t get suspicious of me.” Then he grinned as wide as she was, “and also to keep making their lives hell of course.” She cackled, startling the two Uchiha watching them, who’d become rather entranced in their movements.

“That won’t work on me pretty boy” she said at a normal volume, but the slight tilt of her hear towards him was all the agreement Tobirama needed.

“Maybe not this time, but circumstances can change” he responded. ‘I’ll keep you updated’ he mouthed as they clashed again. Then, in a move she was not expecting, he tackled her to the ground and pinned her. She struggled for a few moments but was unable to break free.

“I give” she declared, only slightly sour. He stood up and offered her a hand.

“You fight very well. I would enjoy sparring with you regularly. Once a week perhaps?” He offered. It was a way for them to meet and talk regularly without anyone being suspicious.

“Sounds fun” was all she said before dusting herself off and sauntering away with her guard running after her. Tobirama snorted in amusement, not the least bit surprised with her behaviour.

“Well fought bright-eyes” Indra says from behind him. “You are breathtaking when you fight.” Tobirama feels himself blushing again. He doesn’t know what it is, but something about Indra always manages to break through his composure. He thinks it may be the stark honesty in the Uchiha’s voice and eyes when he complimented him.

“Hasami’s quite strong” he commented instead. Indra looked confused at the remark but made a noise of agreement. “Her spirit is as strong as she is. It seems cruel to lock her away here, akin to placing a tiger in a cage” Tobirama pointed out carefully. Just because he wouldn’t outwardly rebel against the system here did not mean he wouldn’t ask careful questions or make subtle comments. His focus was on himself, but he sis still care about the others. He knew what it was like to grow up in fear because of red eyes, so he would try to make their fate just that little bi better. Indra did at least look thoughtful.

“Perhaps” he agreed, “but rare species must sometimes be captured and protected for their own preservation.” Tobirama sighed but didn’t bother to argue, still he had one last point to make.

“She will break before she bends and once broken everything that makes her, _her_ , will be gone leaving an empty shell.” It was a warning, and the least he could do in case he had to leave Hasami behind. He turned and began walking back towards the house they kept them in when a frantic messenger came running up.

“Indra-sama, the Senju are at the border! Your father and brothers leave to lead the war party and have placed you in charge of the compound in their absence.” Tobirama felt his breath catch, thankful he was facing away from the Uchiha. He’d known this was bound to happen at some point, but that did not make him ready for it. These battles were bad enough when he was back at the compound, there and waiting to help and attend to his family when they got home. Trapped amongst the enemy who even now go to try and spill the blood of those he loves, helpless to do anything and with no way to get word home…it is a torture worse than any other. Silently he curses his eyes, curses his fate, and most of all, curses the Uchiha.

By the time the messenger has run off again his face is once more schooled into blankness. He simply nods in acceptance when Indra apologetically explains that he must lock Tobirama in his rooms for a time while he took care of other matters. In truth, Tobirama was happy for this. At least this way he wouldn’t have to watch himself for any tells. They could not know he was Senju, and so they could not see how affected by this battle he was. Still, that did not mean he didn’t worry. Facing away from the image of the Uchiha’s accursed goddess he knelt and prayed to his family’s Kami for the safety of his kin, especially of his brothers’, Touka, and his father. He did not know id it would hear him from this place, but he hoped it would, just as he hoped his family would live.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/emilx311) Also check out Peppymint's one-shots based off this fic in Children of War chapters 13 and 21 (though all the other chapters are worth reads as well)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [To Live in a Time of War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966817) by [Lilili_cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilili_cat/pseuds/Lilili_cat)
  * [Got Too Many Ideas in my Dumbass Brain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743635) by [ValidAsshole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValidAsshole/pseuds/ValidAsshole)
  * [Amaterasu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325625) by [AndyMoon_SummerLavg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyMoon_SummerLavg/pseuds/AndyMoon_SummerLavg)




End file.
